


In Glittering Caves

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Short One Shot, Teitho, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short look into Legolas’ thoughts on being introduced to The Glittering Caves by Gimli. A Teitho entry that fell far of the mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Glittering Caves

I will not tell him, but I see the wonders here of which he does so lovingly orate. Almost, almost could I trick my mind into belief that what these age old eyes of mine do now regard are stars set in the highest heavens, sparkling with the myriad hues of Valars light.

These caverns are more beautiful than any I have ever encountered in my lengthy years and that has not been an inconsiderate few.

I stand within the dark allowing his dep bass tones to wash over me. Hearing not the words he speaks, but feeling the emotions within them. He is a dwarf. A child of rock and stone. So different from I that in past days I have held him to be lesser. Unable to feel as I. Devoid of emotion and without ability to see the beauty of the world. How wrong I was.

His beauty comes not from the trees and stars, nor from the bounty nature doth provide. The songs of light and love that to an elf are part of being, fall disregarded by his stoic heart.

All these he would call flighty, and with cause. For him the only music lies within the axe and pick that delve beneath my tender feet. The hammer and the anvil as they forge in heat and sweat such wondrous things that Kings would pay a ransom just to hold.

His beauty lies in stone. In feel of sturdy rock beneath his feet and ‘bove his head. This same beauty that surrounds me now and holds my breath in awe. How can I now admit to know his right? That in my blinded state I could not see. That we two, in our differences could also be the same? I flush with shame and turn to face my stalwart brother in this glooming light. His eyes are bright, but in them I can see no hint of reprimand or of rebuke. Nay, understanding glints from knowing gaze. We are the same. Oh, maybe not exactly in the ways of both our kind, but each to each. For love of beauty and of peace dwells deep within our very hearts and souls ‘though warriors we have been forced by circumstance.

My eyes once more caress the gems within these caverns walls and drink them in. We will move on. And I will show him wonders in the forest I call home and say how caverns can not hold a torch to starlit, heavens night. But deep inside, my heart will always keep this moment tight and bless the day I walked with Gimli, elvenfriend, throughout these ancient, wonderous caves.


End file.
